The disclosure relates to lighting fixtures. More particularly, the disclosure relates to linear lighting fixtures such as wall wash lighting fixtures.
In architectural lighting, it is often desired to wash a wall with light. Light fixtures are located in the ceiling near the wall and positioned to direct light downward along the wall (grazing the wall). Other indirect lighting applications for linear fixtures include cove lighting and direct lighting applications for linear fixtures include downlighting.
Linear light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixtures have been recently proposed. These typically include a single linear array of LEDs mounted on each of one or more linearly-arrayed circuit boards.